Adrienne Barbeau
|birthplace = Sacramento, CA |family = Armene Barbeau Joseph Barbeau Jocelyn Barbeau Robert Barbeau John Carpenter John Cody Carpenter Billy Van Zandt Walker Steven Van Zandt William Dalton Van Zandt Steven Van Zandt |yearsactive = 1972-present }} Adrienne Jo Barbeau is an American actress, voice actress, singer, and author who is best known for her role as Carol Traynor in Maude, her appearances in multiple horror movies, and her voicing of Catwoman in Batman: The Animated Series. Biography Barbeau was born in Sacramento, California, on June 11, 1945. Her mother Armene was of Armenian descent, while her father Joseph's ancestry included French-Canadian, German, and Irish. She had one sister and one half-brother from her father's side. Barbeau attended Del Mar High School in San Jose, and later Foothill College in Los Altos Hills. After graduating, she made her Broadway debut in Fiddler on the Roof in 1968. She then started an acting career, becoming best known for her roles in horror films, especially those directed by John Carpenter, whom she was married to from 1979 to 1984. Her early credits included Someone's Watching Me!, The Fog, Escape from New York, and The Thing, all Carpenter-related projects. She has also collaborated with George A. Romero on occasion, such as in the Stephen King-scripted Creepshow and also Two Evil Eyes. During the 1970s, Barbeau starred as Carol Traynor in the comedy series Maude, which became a well-known role for her. During the 1990s, she became provided the voice of Catwoman on Batman: The Animated Series, another famous role. Simultaneous to that decade, she achieved fame as a sex symbol. On Criminal Minds Barbeau portrayed Cissy Howard, the mother of an unsub, in the Season Nine episode "Blood Relations". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Blood Relations" (2014) TV episode - Cissy Howard *Hell's Kitty (2013) as Mrs. Carrie *Sons of Anarchy (2013) as Alice *God of War: Ascension (2013) as Alethia (video game, voice) *Revenge (2012) as Marion Harper *Halo 4 (2012) as Dr. Tillson (video game, voice) *Argo (2012) as Nina/Serksi the Gallactic Witch *Complacent (2012) as Judy Sanderson *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) as Clara Sydamus (video game, voice) *General Hospital (2010-2011) as Suzanne Stanwyck (64 episodes) *CSI: NY (2011) as Dr. Theola Kumi *The Dog Who Saved Christmas Vacation (2010) as Mildred *God of War III (2010) as Hera (video game, voice) *Proposition 8 Trial Re-Enactment (2010) as Dr. Letitia Peplau (TV series documentary) *The Dog Who Saved Christmas (2009) as Cat Lady *Grey's Anatomy (2009) as Jodie Crawley *Dexter (2009) as Suzanna Coffey *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) as Arkham Voice/Dr. Gretchen Whistler (video game, voice) *Alice Jacobs Is Dead (2009) as Alice Jacobs (short) *War Wolves (2009) as Gail Cash *Cold Case (2008) as Helen McCormick, 2008 *Reach for Me (2008) as Valerie *Fly Me to the Moon 3D (2008) as Scooter's Mom (voice) *K-Ville (2007) as Marquetta Dinovi *Unholy (2007) as Martha *Christmas Do-Over (2006) as Trudi *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) as Sif (video game, voice) *Deceit (2006) as Kathleen Darrow *Carnivàle (2003-2005) as Ruthie (24 episodes) *The Drew Carey Show (1998-2004) as Kim Harvey (6 episodes) *Totally Spies! (2002-2004) as Helga von Guggen (2 episodes, voice) *Ring of Darkness (2004) as Alex *Ghost Rock (2003) as Mattie Baker *The Santa Trap (2002) as Alice *No Place Like Home (2002) as Evie *Gotham Girls (2000-2002) as Selina Kyle/Catwoman/Det. Renee Montoya (19 episodes, voice) *The Chronicle (2002) as Evelyn Hall *Spring Break Lawyer (2001) as Judge Stern *Nash Bridges (2001) as Annie Corell *Batman Beyond (2000) as Singer (voice) *Across the Line (2000) as Mrs. Randall *The Convent (2000) as Adult Christine *A Wake in Providence (1999) as Aunt Lidia *Descent 3 (1999) as Dr. Katelyn Harper (video game, voice) *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1999) as Cretak *Love Boat: The Next Wave (1999) as Grace Brooks *The Angry Beavers (1998) as Toluca Lake (voice) *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) as Simone (video, voice) *The New Batman Adventures (1997-1998) as Catwoman/Selina Kyle (2 episodes, voice) *Sliders (1998) as Mother Morehouse *Diagnosis Murder (1998) as Vivien Sanderson *A Champion's Fight (1998) as Nancy Muldenhower *Weird Science (1997) as Lily *The Wayans Bros. (1996) as Trish Neidermeyer *Flipper (1996) as Sydney Brewster (2 episodes) *Burial of the Rats (1995) as The Queen *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995) as Catwoman/Selina Kyle/Martha Wayne (8 episodes, voice) *Judge Dredd (1995) as Central (voice, uncredited) *Babylon 5 (1994) as Amanda Carter *The George Carlin Show (1994) as Barbara Rossetti *Rebel Highway (1994) as Mrs. Norton *One West Waikiki (1994) as Edna Jaynes *Silk Degrees (1994) as Violet *Demolition Man (1993) as Main Frame Computer (voice, uncredited) *Daddy Dearest (1993) as Annette *Father Hood (1993) as Celeste *ABC Weekend Specials (1993) as Lucindak "Lucy" Condraj *FBI: The Untold Stories (1993) as Marguerite Dobson *Dream On (1992) as Gloria Gantz *The Burden of Proof (1992) as Silvia Hartnell *Doublecrossed (1991) as Debbie Seal *Blood River (1991) as Georgina *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1990) as Mary Martelli *Two Evil Eyes (1990) as Jessica Valdemar (segment "The Facts in the Case of Mr. Valdemar") *The Easter Story (1990) as Mary Magdalene (video short, voice) *Monsters (1989) as White Magic Practitioner *Cannibal Women in the Avocado Jungle of Death (1989) as Dr. Kurtz *Head of the Class (1989) as Gloria *Ultraman: The Adventure Begins (1987) as Lt. Beth O'Brien (voice) *Open House (1987) as Lisa Grant *Murder, She Wrote (1985-1987) as Lynette Bryant/Kathryn (2 episodes) *Hotel (1984-1986) as Ellie/Barbara Harrington (2 episodes) *Back to School (1986) as Vanessa *Bridge Across Time (1985) as Lynn Chandler *The Twilight Zone (1985) as Ms. Peters (segment "Teacher's Aide") *Seduced (1985) as Barbara Orloff *The Next One (1984) as Andrea *Fantasy Island (1978-1983) as Adele Anthony/Brenda Richards/Margo Dean (3 episodes) *The Thing (1982) as Computer (voice, uncredited) *Creepshow (1982) as Wilma Northrup (segment "The Crate") *Swamp Thing (1982) as Alice Cable *Charlie and the Great Balloon Chase (1981) as Susan O'Neill *The Cannonball Run (1981) as Marcie *Escape from New York (1981) as Maggie *Tourist (1980) as Barbara Huggins *Valentine Magic on Love Island (1980) as Beverly McGraw *Top of the Hill (1980) as Elizabeth Stone *The Fog (1980) as Stevie Wayne *The Darker Side of Terror (1979) as Margaret Corwin *Someone's Watching Me! (1978) as Sophie *Crash (1978) as Veronica Daniels *Maude (1972-1978) as Carol Traynor (93 episodes) *The Love Boat (1978) as Cathy Randall (2 episodes) *The Fighting Nightingales (1978) as Maj. Kate Steele *Have I Got a Christmas for You (1977) as Marcia Levine *Quincy M.E. (1977) as Carol Bowen *Red Alert (1977) as Judy Wyche *Eight Is Enough (1977) as Jennifer Linden *Having Babies (1976) as Allie Duggin *The Great Houdini (1976) as Daisy White Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses